


Stranded

by thatfakelesbian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, bispearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfakelesbian/pseuds/thatfakelesbian
Summary: When their warp pad to home breaks, Bismuth and Pearl get some much-needed time alone to talk about their feelings.
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Stranded

Bismuth and Pearl walked side by side, celebrating an easy mission. Pearl jokingly elbowed Bismuth’s side. 

“If it wasn’t for that move, that corrupted gem might’ve gotten to me.” Pearl smiled.

“Oh please,” Bismuth teased, “You had everything under control. I have you to thank,” She put an arm around Pearl’s shoulder happily as they walked back to the warp pad. Upon their arrival, they noticed a crack in the middle of it. “What’s this?” Bismuth asked. 

“Hmm…”. Pearl approached and examined the crack. “I’m not sure what caused this. But I don’t think we will be able to use it.” She raised an eyebrow and scratched her chin. They stepped onto the pad, further confirming what Pearl said. 

“Is there another warp pad nearby?” Bismuth wondered.

“It would take us days to get there. But it’s the only way we will be able to get home.”

Bismuth paced and rubbed a nervous hand on the back of her neck. “Should we wait? Garnet and Amethyst might come looking for us.”

“That’s not a bad idea. They do know where we are. It wouldn’t hurt to wait!”

Bismuth stopped pacing. “What do we do to pass the time?”

Pearl shifted back and forth on her feet. “Well, there isn’t much here.” Pearl scanned their surroundings. “It looks like we’ve only got each other.”

“Only?” Bismuth asked. “You make it sound like that’s a bad thing.”

Pearl blushed and shook her head. “No, no not at all. I enjoy spending time with you. I just meant that there isn’t much else to do.”

Bismuth smirked. “Being with you is more than enough to do.”

Pearl smiled and looked to the side. “I have been meaning to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yes,” Pearl replied, shyly. But she didn’t follow with anything.

“Well don’t leave me hanging!” Bismuth exclaimed.

“Well, I….” Pearl started. Her voice trailed off. “I um… if I tell you, you have to promise me that you won’t think differently of me if you don’t like what I have to say.”

Bismuth cocked her head to the side, her full attention focused on Pearl. “What? What in the galaxy would ever make me think differently of you? That’s crazy, P.” The thought of seeing Pearl in any negative way wasn’t something that Bismuth ever saw happening.

“I… I have feelings for you.”

Bismuth kept her eyes on Pearl, waiting for her to continue.

“Look, it’s just that we’ve been spending a lot of time together. We’ve grown so much closer over the past few years. And I love that, I do. I just, want you. I want to be more than friends with you. When I see you, I want to grab your face. I want to kiss you. I want to hold your hand. I just…. I WANT you, Bismuth. I’m sorry, I know this is probably one-sided, but I can’t keep pretending that I’m not feeling these things. It’s been hard to keep them hidden.”

Bismuth approached Pearl cautiously and held out her hand. Pearl looked up at Bismuth, a couple of tears filling her eyes. She extended her hand back to Bismuth. Bismuth grabbed it, and then took the other one. Bismuth wiped away a tear.

“Do you really think I would see you differently because of that?”

“I don’t know,” Pearl admitted. “It’s hard for me to admit that to you. Because I know you don’t feel the same way. It’s just that-.”

“Let me just stop you there.” Bismuth put a finger to Pearl’s lips. “I’ve felt this way for a long time. I kind of thought that… that you wouldn’t be able to see me that way.”

“Really?” Pearl asked as a smile started to form on the corners of her lips. 

Bismuth grinned and bit her lip. “I’m a little bit surprised, to be honest.” Bismuth laughed.

Pearl wiped away her tears which she now realized were unnecessary. Bismuth had been feeling this way for a long time. It almost didn’t feel real. The gem that she admired and respected more than anybody had feelings for her too. She was shocked and didn’t know what to do with this new information. “So, what does this mean?” 

Bismuth moved her hands to the small of Pearl’s back. Their faces were inches apart, and they wanted to kiss but neither leaned forward first. Instead, they pressed their foreheads together and laughed. Both laughed for what seemed like about a minute straight. They were happy, but this confession left them with more questions than answers. How long had they felt this way, and why had neither gem said something sooner? Probably due to the same fear that Pearl had, that it would hurt their friendship.

Eventually, after both had settled their laughter, Bismuth spoke. “I think this means that when we think about wanting to do those things with each other, that it doesn’t have to be simply a thought anymore. That we should just do it.”

Pearl nodded and stood on her tiptoes, grabbing the back of Bismuth’s head and pulling her down closer. Bismuth who had usually towered above her was bent down, as close to Pearl’s level as she could be. Pearl’s blue eyes looked brighter than usual. They were filled with this sense of comfort. They glistened against the reflection of the moon that sat above them. 

“Please just kiss me already.” Bismuth begged.

Pearl smiled and brought Bismuth closer, her lips finally making contact with Bismuth. Pearl’s lips were smaller than hers, but together their kiss felt so right. It had been a long time since either had shared a kiss with anyone. It was fresh, awakening, and perfect. Could a kiss be perfect? If so, this one definitely was. There was no doubt that this pair was supposed to be kissing each other. Everything about it was right. Their senses were blocked from the outside world. The concept of time was irrelevant now. All that mattered was being here, sharing this kiss. Even if it meant that nobody was coming for them anytime soon, it didn’t matter as long as they were together.

Because they were so focused on one another, they didn’t notice the magnificent glow of the warp pad next to them. Amethyst and Garnet stood nearby, with mouths wide open watching them kiss for an inappropriate about of time before either said anything.

Bismuth and Pearl parted, caught in each other’s gaze, breathing heavily and smiling. It was Pearl who turned to the side first, making eye contact with the small purple gem.

“WHAAAAT?” Amethyst yelled.


End file.
